


Больше, чем слова

by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга, талигойский юг [2]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020
Summary: Рудольф углядел в гаунасских догонялках перепев рывка в Кагету и ошибся, хотя в одном Савиньяк и впрямь повторил Ворона, поставив на варвара Хайнриха и его слово. Без Сагранны Талиг с Гаунау друг друга бы не поняли, без Рокэ Лионель смог бы разве что хватать медведя за штаны; без Рокэ и без того еще не пьяного разговора… Наутро спасителя Варасты и капитана королевской охраны ждала скучнейшая церемония, но они урвали-таки немного свободы. В придорожной гостинице, разогнав лишних спать. Труднее всего пришлось с Эмилем, но Ли как-то затолкал братца в кровать. По дому, само собой, болтались шпионы Сильвестра и Манрика, но генерал прошел к Первому маршалу по карнизу…Первый абзац и диалог полностью взяты из оригинала: Сердце Зверя. Том 3. Синий взгляд смерти. Рассвет. Часть третья. Все, что наверняка было между репликами героев, дописал автор фика))
Relationships: Roque Alva/Lionel Savignac, Рокэ Алва/Лионель Савиньяк
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга, талигойский юг [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895854
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Больше, чем слова

Рудольф углядел в гаунасских догонялках перепев рывка в Кагету и ошибся, хотя в одном Савиньяк и впрямь повторил Ворона, поставив на варвара Хайнриха и его слово. Без Сагранны Талиг с Гаунау друг друга бы не поняли, без Рокэ Лионель смог бы разве что хватать медведя за штаны; без Рокэ и без того еще не пьяного разговора… Наутро спасителя Варасты и капитана королевской охраны ждала скучнейшая церемония, но они урвали-таки немного свободы. В придорожной гостинице, разогнав лишних спать. Труднее всего пришлось с Эмилем, но Ли как-то затолкал братца в кровать. По дому, само собой, болтались шпионы Сильвестра и Манрика, но генерал прошел к Первому маршалу по карнизу…

***  
— Ты-то сам прикидывал, что делать с Адгемаром и его сворой? — полюбопытствовал Рокэ, откупоривая бутылку.  
Лионель замер у окна, бездумно комкая в кулаке скромное простое кружево на левом плече — будто собирался приносить клятву или выражать сердечные чаяния. Алая струя полилась в толстостенные неровные бокалы, по стене скользнул темный отблеск, растворившись в вине. Лионель стоял с опущенной головой, и Рокэ не торопил — он вообще не сказал ни слова, — ни единого личного слова, — с того момента, как втащил подскользнувшегося на мокром от осенних дождей карнизе генерала в комнату. Ли ухватился тогда за жесткий побег дикого северного винограда на стене, обжег ладонь сквозь перчатку… Эту-то ладонь он теперь никак не мог разжать, прижимаясь спиной к холодной наружной стене. Внизу в общей зале хохотал Эмиль, тосковали шпионы не то его высокопреосвященства, не то господина тессория, а здесь было тихо. Наконец-то тихо. Здесь был Рокэ, он знал ответы на серьезные вопросы, но задавал — несерьезные. Лионель выдохнул, выпустил мятое кружево из кулака и шагнул вперед:  
— До Бакрии я не додумался, — весело признался он.  
— Тебе вовремя не попались на глаза козлы.  
Рокэ улыбнулся одними глазами, передал бокал, коснулся его руки — обнаженные пальцы скользнули по придворному бархату перчатки. Лионеля бросило в жар. Перчатки он стянул медленно, словно расставаясь с последним оплотом целомудрия, не глядя, бросил их и шляпу на кресло. Каких кошек он вообще надевал шляпу? Тут восемь шагов по карнизу. Впрочем, дождь… Лионель отсалютовал бокалом и растянул губы в привычной дворцовой улыбке. Рокэ не давал понять, зачем именно он звал, а ведь он звал, там, внизу. Лионель с детства привык читать его намеки в наклоне головы, движении брови, небрежных жестах и мимолетных взглядах.  
— Ты куда лучше импровизируешь. До озера и Бакрии я бы не додумался, потому что сразу поставил на Адгемара. Очевидно, что казароны казару опротивели. Он просто не мог не искать способ избавиться от самых сильных, оставшись при этом непричастным… Мне до сих пор не верится, что ты поймал настоящего Эпинэ.  
Рокэ — военный, Ли Савиньяк — наполовину Рафиано, но эта половина все чаще берет над ним верх. Он политик. Рокэ хочет послушать политика? Он его услышит. И что же там за история была все-таки с младшим Эпинэ? О Рокэ болтают, не замолкая, во всех салонах столицы, но о Робере Эр-При упомянул сам его высокопреосвященство, и настолько походя, что Ли немедленно насторожился и почти физически ощутил, как тонкие невидимые волоски на шее сзади встали дыбом от ощущения опасности — вздыбилась холка лесного зверя.  
— Иноходца поймал Лис, но твоя ставка мне нравится. Давай дальше.  
Утешил, развеял внезапную, ничем не оправданную ревность или просто отмахнулся? Ну что ж, дальше так дальше.  
— Казароны — не алисианцы. Они как придорожники: полоть по одному бессмысленно, нужно выжигать заросли. Лис должен был под благовидным предлогом согнать ораву в одно место, перебить и найти виноватых. Волки, то есть барсы, у него имелись, собрать баранов труда не составляло, но вот замести следы… Нападение на Варасту и неизбежный отпор с нашей стороны давали нужное количество дыма. Особенно если устроить негласную просьбу Гайифы. Именно негласную.  
Лионель огляделся. Кресло в убогой комнате было только одно, под его собственной шляпой и перчатками в нем уже стыл влажный плащ Рокэ. Он сел прямо на пол, и в ту же минуту Алва легко, по-морисски опустился на колени напротив него. Бокал у губ, блик в синих глазах...  
— Очаровательно, особенно с учетом того, что творил Лис при Дараме, но какую палку ты бы сунул в это колесо?  
Лионель сглотнул и вдохнул, и впрямь готовясь отвечать… Если бы не эта изящная, но такая сильная рука на пряжках панталера, на застежках мундира. Лионель повел плечами, помогая освободить себя от перевязи, и прохрипел:  
— Я начинал в «фульгатах»…  
Рокэ остался невозмутим. Его руки, нисколько не таясь, сноровисто и быстро освободили Лионеля от мундира, дернули завязки рубашки. Губы коснулись ямки в основании шеи, язык скользнул по анэмову яблоку — словно прочертил густую винную полосу.  
— Бросок сквозь Сагранну? Это другие горы.  
Лионель покорно поднял руки, и какое-то мгновение Рокэ словно намеренно держал его таким — беспомощным, связанным собственной рубашкой, не способным на резкие движения или ответные выпады. Потом он резко сдернул рубашку и отшвырнул ее в сторону, занявшись было узкими кавалерийскими бриджами, и остановился, требовательно и изучающе глядя в глаза. Лионель с силой зажмурился, встряхнул головой и заговорил, стараясь удерживать неровные вдохи и держать ровный тон — одна из излюбленных игр взрослеющих унаров, не только их с Росио: насколько отстраненным и скучающе-сдержанным ты можешь казаться? А если так? Ну а теперь?  
— Разумеется, но я видел один выход — раскрыть лисий замысел казаронам. Среди них не могло не найтись таких, кто предпочтет поверить, даже не поверив, — ведь это такой прекрасный повод стать казаром самому! Адгемару пришлось бы отбиваться, он бы вернул бириссцев в Кагету, а из недорезанных казаронов получились бы свидетели против казара и Гайифы.  
Рокэ качнул головой, одобрительно и весело. В синих глазах полыхнул отблеск догорающего камина. Глотнув из бокала, он потянулся к губам Лионеля. Терпкая горечь хорошего вина скользнула в рот вместе с его языком, обожгла небо. Поцелуй был коротким и едва уловимым: юркая степная ящерка показалась на миг из сухой колкой травы — и пропала.  
— Ты съел слишком мало Торки и слишком много Олларии…  
Лионель выгнулся, опираясь на его руку под спиной, и засмеялся.  
— Должен же кто-то ее есть…  
Рокэ смеяться вместе с ним не стал, он сосредоточился и собрался, будто расставляя на воображаемой шахматной доске фигуры в сложной интриге или планируя непростой разговор. Руки его расстегивали застежки и пряжки, помогали стаскивать такую ненужную сейчас, в мгновения истинной близости, одежду. Но мыслями он был где-то еще.  
— Вернись, — потребовал Лионель, перехватив его руку уже у себя в паху — тонкие пальцы среди золотистых завитков. — Где ты?  
— Я здесь, — тихо ответил Рокэ, с силой притянул его к себе за шею, вжался в раскрытые губы болезненным поцелуем. — Здесь.  
Спорить было невозможно, как и поверить. Внизу затихала уставшая таверна, еле слышно потрескивали, рассыпаясь искрами, последние догорающие дрова в печи, свечи оплыли и начали чадить. Рокэ не жалел его и не щадил — сдержанные, короткие движения его бедер причиняли боль, но не настолько сильную, чтобы вскрикнуть или попытаться что-то исправить: оттолкнешь его однажды — и больше уже ничего не будет. С него станется немедленно одеться и, лениво цедя сквозь зубы колкости пополам с напутствиями, выставить любовника за дверь. 

По полу ощутимо дуло, жесткое плетение трогательного домашнего коврика жгло спину. Лионель приподнялся, обнимая Рокэ бедрами, удерживая в себе, прижался животом к животу, нашел губами шрам у основания плеча, с наслаждением вдохнул запах, слизнул с белой кожи дрожащую каплю испарины, положил ладони ему на спину. Рокэ вздрогнул, свел лопатки. Движения его стали размашистыми и быстрыми. Лионель обнял его плечи, откинул голову назад. Отросшие волосы щекотной волной прошлись по пояснице. Рокэ замер, изогнулся, скользнул языком по его болезненно закаменевшим соскам, начертил что-то языком на груди. В печи в последний раз стрельнул и затих уголек, стало еще темнее. Рокэ осторожно уложил Лионеля спиной на пол, уперся одной рукой в его плечо, другой с силой потянул бедро на себя, вглядываясь в его лицо. Лионель силился улыбнуться. Тонкая морщинка между черными бровями, прикушенная губа — Рокэ думает о нем или о планах новой кампании, военной или придворной? Пусть. Пусть думает о чем угодно, пусть живет, дышит, пусть возьмет на себя весь этот немыслимый груз чужих пакостей и интриг — Лионель подставит плечо и поможет, но первым быть он не хочет. Его вполне устраивает быть вторым в Талиге. 

Рокэ оскалился, коротко простонав. Напряглись мышцы живота, последнее движение вышло резким, болезненным. Лионель протянул руку и коснулся его живота, скользнул пальцами по белесому горизонтальному шраму, от пупка и влево — должно быть, метили в печень. Рокэ тогда шутил, что достаточно было прислать скверного вина.  
— Ты не здесь, — сказал он и закрыл глаза. — Не здесь.  
Рокэ осторожно высвободился, скользнул вниз, коснулся поцелуем низа живота, бедра — и вытянулся рядом с ним на полу. За стенкой еле слышно скреблись мыши. Внизу уже смолкли все голоса, и лишь перекрикивались снаружи дозорные. Лионель нашел руку Рокэ и коснулся ладони, медленно, вопрошающе. Ответное рукопожатие было кратким и сильным.  
— Что касается Гайифы…  
Рокэ негромко рассмеялся в темноте.  
— Спи, Ли. Обо всем важном мы уже поговорили. Остальное подождет.  
Лионель молча улыбнулся и потянул с кресла плащ Рокэ — укрыть их обоих.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, вы можете отдать за нее голос по этой [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1RVQvXK6Up3utW2kFrMRMFev_wIJKFNUbMujA2Lfcgt4/viewform?edit_requested=true)
> 
>  **Строчка для голосования:**
> 
> fandom OE Yuh 2020 - "Больше, чем слова"
> 
> Пожалуйста, помните, что ваш голос должен содержать не менее трех работ разных команд. Спасибо)


End file.
